


Movie night

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, actually this is stupid, mention of Justin Bieber - Freeform, mention of one direction - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is at Stiles' house because they'll have a movie night. At least that's what they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

"What do you wanna watch?", asks Stiles and turns his head to Derek who stands next to him. "I don't care, just no horror movie, we have enough horror in our life. 

 

Stiles mumbles something about drama queens and suggests then: "Justin Bieber's Never say never?" 

 

The werewolf glances at him, trying to figure out if he's serious or not.

 

"I said no horror movie.", he decides to say. Bad decision. Very bad decision.

 

"What's your problem? Justin is like -". Derek interrupts him. "Babe, keep calm." When he calls Stiles 'babe' he usually blushes and tries to hide it. Usually. Not today.

 

"Keep calm? KEEP CALM?! You -".  
Derek should have known this would come. Once he insulted One Direction and Stiles haven't talked to him a whole week long. Now he knows there's only one possible solution: Distraction. 

 

So Derek kisses Stiles. His anger went into the kiss and Derek thought it was awesome. Then they watched Disney movies all night long. Stiles saw his boyfriend cry for the first time and thought it was awesome. 

 

Both thought it was awesome what happened after watching the movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Derek isn't at teen wolf anymore, I felt like loading up an old (horrible) Sterek drabble. Which makes perfect sense.


End file.
